1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treadmills, and particularly relates to foldable treadmills.
2. Description of Related Art
Treadmills are devices allowing a user for walking or running in the same place. Usually, treadmills provide a moving platform with a wide conveyor belt driven by an electric motor or a flywheel. Various indoor treadmills have been developed as people are paying more and more attention to their health.
Numerous patent applications concerning treadmills have been applied. For example, Taiwan patent I234472 discloses a treadmill having an elongated deck, in which the front end of the deck can be raised with an angle, and the rear end of the deck can be folded toward a panel support of the treadmill, so that the treadmill is folded at a stored position.
One drawback of conventional foldable treadmills is that the folding mechanism is complicated. Components of the folding mechanism are arranged at a side of a motor, and thus a big housing is needed to cover them. In addition, a very little room is remained for placing a circuit board of the treadmill. Therefore, maintenance of the treadmill is difficult and inconvenient if the circuit board is needed to check or repair.